In an existing display screen, the gate driver unit is generally fabricated at the left and right sides of the screen, rendering it difficult to achieve a narrow bezel design. This affects the user's viewing experience.
With a narrow bezel or bezel-less design, the user's viewing experience would have been significantly improved. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism that enables a narrow bezel or bezel-less display screen.